customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Factory
The Hero Factory was the main law enforcement institute in the universe. It maintained peace by devoloping heroes of all kinds. History The Hero Factory was created by Akiyama Makuro. It created heroes and send it around the universe to protect the people living in it, and to stop the villains, mostly led by Von Nebula. Hero Factory Alternative Storyline The Hero Factory was created by Akiyama Makuro, at the time the universe was at war. Several planets in the Makuhero Solar System were in conflict. Akiyama then fled to the Metalicc Solar System, where he was aid in his plans. A year later, the Hero Factory was build in Makuhero City, the main planet of the system. The rampaging creatures from other planets were calmed down by the heroes build. The leaders of the war were imprisoned. Years later, the Hero Factory was called from the Perseus Galactic Arm. One of their vehicles was in the hands of a villain named Wormhole. After a brief battle, the four-armed being was took away and imprisoned. A few days later, several other calls were made from the corners of the universe. As Akiyama saw the numbers of battles increasing, he decided to restart the Assembly Tower, and send new heroes back in space. Years later, a hero called Von Ness made his team leader, Thrusher, die. Completely convinced by himself his other teammate was responsible, he left, becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula then hired villains of all kinds, working for him as Henchman. They became the prime target of the Hero Factory, seeing a threat to the whole universe. The Factory at last had defeated all villains, leaving Von Nebula defenseless. The former hero then went into hiding, leaving himself unseen for decennia. After a few decennia without Von Nebula, the unavoidable happened. Akiyama Makuro died at the hands of Wormhole, a villain of Von Nebula, who he contacted at his cell. Several other prisoners were gathered, protecting Von Nebula against the Hero Factory, now under command of Preston Stormer, and their attacks. Section Unfinished... ﻿ Known Heroes Hero Factory Alpha Team *Preston Stormer *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer Hero Factory Rookie Team *William Furno *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge Carter and Flint's Team (Broken Up) *Duece Carter (Formerly) *Oscar Flint (Formerly) *Felonius Fox (Formerly) Delta 9 *Lucas Valor (Leader) *Emily Wise *Nathan Slick Epsilon 4 *Lanford Puck (Leader) *Azar Wright *Gil Drive Mu 19 *Emma Sage (Leader) *Nathan Slick (Formerly, now Delta 9) *Geneva Mills *Neko Scott Rho 3 *Eric Zeal (Leader) *Kelly Deep *Rosalie Brisk *Michael Crisp Rho 14 *Matthew Flash (Leader) *Hailey Quick *Maddison Swift Sierra Team *Ted Blakespear (Leader) *Bart Ellori *Nite Burgiss Thrusher's Team *Thrusher (Leader) *Preston Stormer *Von Ness/Von Ness Zed 4 *Rachel Dodge (Leader) *Matthew Flare *Lily Fox *Ian Grey CX-385 Enforcer Team *Kelvin Bronze *Gerard Numbers *Sabreen Hunt *Hank *Nickson Trust Alpha Team (Ulxelaser) *Rodd Verston (Leader) *Jack Thunder *Dan Sonight Rookie Team (Ulxelaser) *Willie Flame (Leader) *Mira tale *Jos Quash Murder team Jason Ice(leader) Hugo Hak Lisa Ven Defense Team *Thrusher (Former leader) *Odd Shock (New Leader) *Sam Secure *Mack Power Cobalt 1 ( ) *Jake Vend (leader) *Dack Serk *Jonah Valor *Mike Holland Endak 4 * Noah Connor (Leader) * Julia Moon * Tom Noble (Deceased) * Jack Axler (Mission Manager, Deceased) * James Racer (Formerly, Traitor) * Sam Flicker] (Formerly, Traitor) * Robert Barton (New Manager) * David Tadis (Deceased) * Mike Nelly (Deceased) Crest 7 ( * Scott Patrol (Leader) * Karsen Springer (Lieutenant) * Matt Tremor (Formerly, Traitor) * Sophie Goldson * Alexa Andler * Ashley Snapper Bio 1 (King Joe) *Samuel Swamper *Zakk Bolt Omega 12 (BldySrw88) *Megan Hunter (Current Leader) *Samuel Sparks *Connor Blaze (Rookie) *Hayley Steel *Jessica Flare (Rookie) *Christopher Nix (Deceased, Former Leader) Cave-in 19 ( ) * Austin Brinser * Shawn Larkins * Andrew Lummus * Christina Prowl * Sonya Saldar * Lauren Hoopes * Reyce Curnane * Logan Harris * Travis King * Abby Nessle * Victoria Brand * Megan Netow * Zachary Mogantini * Tom Kisner * Tim Alevaraz * Scott Patrol * Shannon Lockin * Heather Monto * Vincent Keehn * Riley Haze * Becca Shokour Aerial-10 (Phoenix Flare) *Phoenix Flare (leader, close-combat) *Sonic Screech (gunner) *Siesmec Shock (technician) Psi Team ( ) *Max Power(Leader) *Thomas Dox *Henry Barix Aqua Team *Cody Ezekiel(Leader) *Bridgette Brust(2nd in command) *Nano Frenzy(Black hole hero) Brook 20 Command Force Alexa Andler Gio Angil Jaynie Bentley Connor Boothman Ashley Snapper Brook Rosario Sophie Gelling Sophie Goldson Shane Gormley Samantha Hall Tara James Anna Jeffers Kile Kepler Leah Maruca Matt Tremor Scott Patrol Davis Roper Zac Sewall Becca Shokour Karsen Springer David Sumski Amanda Tohrent Emma Ward Kara Wilkins Drew Yarnell﻿ Trivia *The Hero Factory Alternative Storyline was made up by . Category:Hero Factory Category:Organizations Category:Heroes Category:HF AS